Seul
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Il était seul, maintenant. Death fic. OS.


**Titre :** Seul

**Genre :** Tragédie

**Rating : **T pour le sujet**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.**  
**

**Résumé :** Il était seul, maintenant. Death fic. OS

Lorsque House l'invita à diner, ce soir-là, Cuddy fut étonnée au delà de ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir être. Parce qu'il le fit dans les formes, depuis le début. Parce qu'il s'habilla comme un prince, et qu'il était plus beau à ses yeux que le jour même où elle l'avait rencontré, vingt ans plus tôt, alors jeune homme sexy et sportif. Parce qu'il abandonna momentanément son amertume et son sarcasme habituel pour se comporter en être civilisé.

Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela, alors que c'était tellement en dehors de son personnage habituel ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient renoncé à avoir une relation des années plus tôt, trop différents et en même temps trop semblables pour se supporter ?

Elle n'eut pas les réponses à ses questions. Mais lorsqu'il la raccompagna chez elle, elle le laissa entrer de bonne volonté. Et lorsqu'ils firent l'amour, avec douceur et amour (ou était-ce de l'amitié ?), elle eut plus de plaisir qu'elle ne se souvenait avoir eu un jour.

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas _pourquoi_.

La veille, House l'avait passée avec Wilson à regarder des séries idiotes à la télé en mangeant une pizza. Ils avaient longuement discutés sur des sujets plus que variés mais tous plaisants, et avaient beaucoup rit. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

En montant dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, Wilson se dit qu'il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. House l'avait initiée et animé, et ne semblait jamais s'être autant amusé depuis des années.

Il se demanda _pourquoi_.

Durant les jours suivants, House sembla ranger son bureau. Il ne prit pas de patients, remplit les papiers qu'il avait en retard, fit ses heures à la clinique. Ses employés ne reconnaissaient pas ce comportement et s'inquiétèrent un peu mais se gardèrent de se plaindre.

Puis, un soir, House quitta l'hôpital avec un carton sous le bras. Personne ne le remarqua quand il sortit. Dans son bureau, ses balles légendaires et tout son matériel avait disparu.

Sur le bureau de Cuddy trônait son bipper et sa lettre de démission.

Toutes ses lignes téléphoniques avaient été déconnectées. Il n'était pas dans son appartement et celui était vide d'effets personnels. Il avait prit un avion, et personne ne savait pour où.

Il n'avaient plus aucun moyen de le joindre.

Ils ne savaient pas _pourquoi_.

House, seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, était recroquevillé dans son lit, vomissant misérablement dans une bassine posée par terre à ses cotés. Il était épuisé, par le voyage, pas le premier jour de chimio, par le cancer. Il avait froid, puis chaud, puis froid à nouveau et ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Sa jambe, bloquée dans un position inconfortable, le faisait agoniser en plus de tout le reste mais il n'avait pas la force d'essayer de bouger. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Il était seul, maintenant.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches, Wilson et Cuddy avaient abandonné l'idée de le retrouver et s'étaient résignés. House leur manquait. Les disputes incessantes, les sarcasmes, l'incessant manège des comprimés de Vicodine, tout leur manquait. Et, par dessus tout, la présence de cet ami qui donnait sans demander en retour, au delà de l'apparence qu'il se fabriquait.

Avec regrets, Cuddy avait nommé Foreman à la tête du département de diagnostiques. Les jeunes docteurs ne cessaient de demander des nouvelles de leur ancien patron, incapable de croire qu'il avait tout simplement disparu. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Mais _pourquoi_ ?

House écoutait d'une oreille distraite le médecin lui dire que c'était bientôt la fin. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour savoir ça. Il aurait pu parier que cela était visible même de l'extérieur. Sa tête chauve, le masque à oxygène sur son visage qui aidait à peine sa respiration laborieuse, sa maigreur effrayante, étaient autant de témoins de sa mortalité.

La douleur aussi. Il vivait avec depuis des années mais n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait atteindre un tel seuil. Il y avait des jours où malgré les médicaments (beaucoup plus forts que la Vicodine), il n'était pas loin de hurler sa souffrance.

Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps.

Cuddy frappa à la porte du bureau de Wilson et entra sans attendre la réponse. Celui-ci releva la tête et soupira. C'était la troisième fois qu'il la retrouvait en larmes ce mois-ci. Lui même se sentait de plus en plus seul, accusant durement l'absence de son ami. Il était loin d'avoir le courage et la patience nécessaire pour consoler Lisa en plus de lui.

La fois suivante, Cuddy se cacha dans les toilettes pour pleurer et Wilson n'en sut jamais rien. Elle avait une sorte de pressentiment. Pourquoi House aurait-il couché avec elle puis serait-il parti définitivement ? Il leur avait caché quelque chose.

Elle en était sûre.

House sentait la mort approcher. Son corps ne lui obéissait presque plus : il était si faible que bouger était difficile, sans parler de sortir de ce fichu lit dans lequel il était bloqué depuis des mois. Il gardait toute son énergie restante pour respirer et parler était devenu quasiment impossible.

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours et il le savait. Il appuya faiblement sur le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière se présenta.

− Appelez... Docteur Wilson... Cuddy... Princeton-Plain...Plainsboro, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ressortit.

Il s'était promis qu'il ne les reverrait pas. Qu'il ne leur infligerait pas sa version diminuée comme dernière image de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses meilleurs amis apprendre sa mort das le journal. Il ne pouvait pas mourir seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec personne à se côté. Il avait cru qu'il serait assez fort.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Lorsqu'elle reçut l'appel, Cuddy mit du temps à réaliser. C'était une question de jours, avait dit son collègue. De jours.

Wilson, lui, savait exactement les implications de la nouvelle. Il avait laissé son ami souffrir seul pendant des mois. Et maintenant, alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort, il les appelait. Il les voulait eux qui l'avaient abandonné. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Ils prirent la voiture ensemble, au milieu de la journée, pour aller à New York. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le voyage. Ils en étaient incapables, choqués. À l'hôpital, ils demandèrent rapidement le numéro de la chambre et hésitèrent avant d'entrer. Il avaient peur : Cuddy parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait le trouver, Wilson parce qu'il le savait exactement et que c'était pire encore.

Et c'était pire encore.

Lorsqu'il se sentit partir, ils étaient là.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ils tenaient ses mains.

Lorsqu'il perdit conscience, ils les regardaient et l'aimaient.

Il n'était pas seul.


End file.
